


maybe I will wait until you’re fast asleep (maybe you are dreaming you’re in love with me)

by evepolastri



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gina comes home early from a business trip, Nightmares, a bit of angst is always good, and surprises rosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evepolastri/pseuds/evepolastri
Summary: When Rosa wakes up, she has a mouth full of hair (but that’s normal when Gina and her sleep in the same bed, she thinks. Somehow, even when they tie their hair up, it’s everywhere the next morning). She feels her girlfriend’s heart beating under her and Rosa feels so comfortable with Gina by her side she almost falls asleep again.Gina comes home early from a stressful business trip.





	maybe I will wait until you’re fast asleep (maybe you are dreaming you’re in love with me)

**Author's Note:**

> title: Inside your Mind by The 1975

The past week (and one day) had been anything but calm for Gina and she’s sure she is going to snap if she gets one more call. 

Eight days long it had been strictly business and she has been out and about, traveling every day to present her app design to possible buyers all over the country. And even though presenting comes to her naturally this whole ordeal has taken a toll on her. 

She’s exhausted, to say the least. And this made her staying in contact with Rosa more difficult as the days carried on.

Gina is at the airport right now, waiting to board the flight that’s bringing her to her next destination, waiting for her boarding number to be called. She can’t wait to get out of this run down place they call an airport and to where she’s headed next. 

She puts her music on shuffle and _Inside your Mind - The 1975_ comes on. Right before the song reaches the chorus it’s interrupted by the ringing of her phone. 

She clenches her fists and fishes it out of her bag, and sees her girlfriend’s face come into view. Gina accepts the call immediately.

“Hey, babe!”, Gina exclaims, maybe a bit too cheery. 

“Hey”, Rosa answers, “are you alright?”

Gina nods. “I’m better now that you’re calling. What’s up?”

“I just”, Rosa interrupts herself. “It’s dumb but I miss you.”

“Two more days”, Gina assures her. “Two more and I’m all yours again.” In the background, Gina hears her flight being called. “Hey listen. I have to go but I love you! Two more days.”

“I love you too”, she hears the faint and sad voice of her girlfriend before she has to hang up. She gathers her belongings and walks to the gate.

The flight in itself is as unadventurous as one can imagine. No talkative neighbors, no loud children, no turbulence (thank god there was no turbulence) and Gina finds herself at her destination in no time. 

It’s late where she lands, and after she retrieves her luggage she exits the terminal and immediately hails a yellow cab. 

If there’s one thing Gina has a talent for (besides dancing and social media and being the smartest and most beautiful app creator and an amazing girlfriend most of the time) it’s hailing cabs on the spot, no trying required. 

The ride takes about 50 minutes. 

When the taxi leaves from the curb she grabs her suitcase and drags it up the stairs and unlocks her front door as quietly as possible. 

It’s 11:23 pm by the time she steps into her home and she inhales deeply. Gina can’t wait for the morning to come but she also can’t wait to fall into her bed right now. 

After closing the door again and locking it twice she takes off her shoes and on the way to her bedroom gets rid of her jeans and shirt. 

A head of curly black locks is sprawled on her pillows, just like Gina expected, and she has to smile. The duvet is moving slightly and Gina stops in her tracks. 

_Did she wake Rosa up?_

She waits for a few seconds, holding her breath until she’s sure that the detective is still sleeping. 

She really missed her girlfriend. 

Gina sneaks under the covers and pulls Rosa closer. She gives her a kiss on the forehead before she finally passes out.

* * *

When Rosa wakes up, her mouth is full of hair (but that’s normal when Gina and her sleep in the same bed, she thinks. Somehow, even when they tie their hair up, it’s everywhere the next morning). 

She feels her girlfriend’s heart beating under her and Rosa feels so comfortable with Gina by her side she almost falls asleep again. 

She revels in Gina’s warmth and it takes her a good minute until her eyes fly open and she slightly pushes herself away from the body. 

_Gina is home!_

For her, the last eight days had been a nightmare. And if it hadn’t been for the calls and constant texting (though it got less with each passing day) with her girlfriend, Rosa probably would’ve gone beyond insane. 

Day one and two had actually been somewhat manageable. She went to work. Amy and her closed their case. Rosa talked to Gina and went home to pass out immediately. 

Day three to five was finishing the paperwork and getting assigned a new case. It was following up on leads, a (even though decreasing) constant exchange with Gina, a night at the bar with Amy and Jake. 

There was a stakeout with Charles and a lot of overtime involved. 

The sadness seemed to seep in throughout day five and made itself a home in Rosa’s cracking walls. 

On day seven she only got a good morning text from Gina and didn’t hear from her all day. 

Rosa started into day eight with a nightmare. Poison ivy was creeping from her stomach through her esophagus into her lungs and spilling out of her mouth, making her choke and cry and it felt eerie, like the sadness festering in her bones. And as she looked around she was back in prison. 

Somewhere she didn’t want to ever be near again. 

Rosa went to work but she couldn’t get rid of this feeling that made her want to scratch her skin off. She called Gina later that day but her girlfriend was about to board a flight and she didn’t want to be a bother. 

So waking up on day nine, sure to spend another two days alone, in Gina’s arms instead makes her feel better instantly. 

Rosa checks her phone to make sure she didn’t miss anything related to Gina coming back early, and sees it’s only 7 am. A lot of time for catching up on even more sleep. 

She feels Gina shift and trying to pull her closer, so Rosa puts her phone haphazardly to the side, not watching where to exactly and hears the _clunk_ as it’s hitting the carpeted floor. She turns to see if Gina’s woken up by it and is met with her blue-greenish eyes. 

“You’re back early”, Rosa states with a grin. 

Gina nods. 

“Mhm”, after she yawns she adds, “surprise. I love you”, and Rosa receives a kiss on the cheek.

Gina has fallen asleep again before she hears Rosa whisper “I love you, too.”

(They spend their whole weekend in bed, only leaving it for more than ten minutes at a time when their Monday morning alarm rings, calling them to work.)


End file.
